The invention concerns an electrolyte for an electrochemical battery cell. The electrolyte contains sulfur dioxide and a conductive salt. The invention also refers to a process for manufacturing the electrolyte and a battery cell containing the electrolyte.
Rechargeable battery cells are of great importance in many technical fields. Development goals are in particular a high energy density (charge capacity per unit of weight and volume), a high charging and discharging current (low internal resistance), a long service life with a large number of charging and discharging cycles, very good operating safety and the lowest possible costs.
The electrolyte is an important functional element of every battery cell. It contains a conductive salt and is in contact with the positive and negative electrodes of the battery cell. At least one ion of the conductive salt (anion or cation) has such mobility in the electrolyte that the charge transport between the electrodes, which is required for functioning of the cell, can take place by ion conduction.